


Timey Wimey

by nobridgeovertheriver



Series: Look, there is a star [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Steal everything from Doctor Who (including the title), alternative universe, not a standalone, nothing really happens
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobridgeovertheriver/pseuds/nobridgeovertheriver
Summary: 跟着Wibbly Wobbly的瞎搞。锡安和午夜还是从Doctor Who偷的。我觉得我啥都没写（。





	Timey Wimey

1.

奥兹曼迪亚斯刚回到十年前时心想，回去之后一定要收拾梅林。等他花了一个多小时在自己的飞船、自己的房间、自己的床上、裸着、大费口舌说服这里的阿拉什他不是什么神秘的入侵者，他开始仔细盘算回去之后怎么掐掉梅林的通行证扒掉他的经费把他卖回给潘德拉贡当苦力。

而十年前的阿拉什，在听完他合情合理的解释之后仍然不为所动，表情逐渐退化成附在脸上的壳，他藏在那后面，偶尔才从游移的眼睛和抿紧的嘴角露出点破绽，而手上拿来的两件他自己的备用制服已经被攥出褶子了。

“听着，如果你不相信我的话，采一份血样做去生物鉴定。”什么人会蠢到裸着入侵一艘飞船？我要真有歹心还会主动把你叫来？你动脑子想想啊。

阿拉什没动。警惕，怀疑，防备，还要判断该说什么不该说什么，奥兹曼迪亚斯猜他是把所有的注意力都收回来全力处理这个时空穿越的奇幻情景，一部分精力用来找奥兹曼迪亚斯言辞中的漏洞思考对策，一部分用来疯狂吐槽，或者……奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体上还有前一晚另一个阿拉什留下的痕迹，而面前的这个，除了刚进门的时候，其他的时间只盯着奥兹曼迪亚斯脖子以上的部分。他尴尬死了，奥兹曼迪亚斯暗自发笑，他可能还在紧张。

“……在验证结果出来之前我保证不做任何事。”奥兹曼迪亚斯朝他摊开手，展开双臂，代表着坦白和坦诚，至少物理上他确实没有遮掩任何东西。假使阿拉什愿意，他可以看清他身上的每一寸皮肤，每一处淤痕，除了下半身。“但我希望你至少能等到我弄清大致情况之后再报告事态，如果现在就启动紧急状态，这艘飞船会被隔离调查，那时候你们就真不知道会在这个地方困多久了。”

“这地方？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯一愣。说的也是，他并不知道自己现在在哪里。但无论如何，如果阿拉什现在上报意外，他就会很被动。隔离调查消耗时间，奥兹曼迪亚斯也不确定开始调查之后自己会被怎么样。假如梅林所言不虚，这整个意外持续不了多久，他最多在这里被困几十个小时，但他的飞船和部下们说不定会被这事耽搁大半年。当务之急，他得弄清楚这到底是两个时空点的相互影响，还是自己那边单方面异常导致的结果。所以，计划：梅林提过影响午夜的磁场活动大概持续27个小时，那么至少在这段时间内暂时维持现状，弄清楚他和他的飞船的当前状态，收集这个时空中午夜和锡安星系的信息。如果在这之后事态还没解决……那只能让阿拉什做他该做的事了。

可恶，他只是想找机会和阿拉什单独休息一下。梅林在他心里已经是个死人了。

“阿拉什，我们可以一起解决这次事件。我会把我知道的事情都告诉你……”

奥兹曼迪亚斯给阿拉什解释了梅林的理论，还和盘托出他目前的计划，从局势考量到现状问题到细分问题到每个问题的应对策略到每个策略的备选方案。他已经有些日子不需要这么大费口舌说服别人了，而阿拉什仍然不为所动。

这家伙真是好大面子，我那边的阿拉什都没这个待遇。

“……先把衣服给我阿拉什。”

阿拉什把手上的衣服递出去，但眉头紧锁。“先采血。”他冷着脸说，“在有任何实质证据证明你是奥兹曼迪亚斯之前，我会一直盯着你的。”

…………那你看好。

奥兹曼迪亚斯踹开遮蔽身体的床被，站到阿拉什面前慢条斯理套上对方的上衣。他十年前的衣服如今穿起来肩背绷得太紧，穿阿拉什的衣服才合适一点。真说不清该欣慰自己这么多年身体管理卓有成效，还是为他花费额外努力也只是抵得上阿拉什十年前的体格感到不悦。

太松懈了，他陷在这种莫名其妙的危机状态里，却还有心思计较他和阿拉什的体格差。可这地方太过熟悉，奥兹曼迪亚斯实在紧张不起来。

阿拉什，像所有生活经历简简单单分类明确换句话说就是没什么见识的年轻人一样，看起来并不知道要怎么应付奥兹曼迪亚斯故意摆上的这段穿衣秀，但至少装得冷静/冷漠/不耐烦/不在乎/并没有在心里大叫你你你你给我快点穿。他扫了一眼裸着的奥兹曼迪亚斯，瘪嘴偏过脸，又好像记起这会儿自己应当态度强硬不能软不能躲不能露怯，于是强行把眼睛挪了回来，目光又在裸露的胸口间逡巡一阵。奥兹曼迪亚斯慢腾腾系着扣子，像推着他的视线朝上走，布料一点点遮住他的小腹腰胸，最后只露出锁骨和上面的淤痕。

“……你表演完了吗？”

“没，还有裤子。”

“……你快点。”他把头扭开了。

真年轻，奥兹曼迪亚斯想，他突然意识到现在自己终于比对方年长了。

2.

阿拉什想，我造了什么孽/为什么我会摊上这个人/鬼才信这是奥兹曼迪亚斯。

可是检测报告说是，看着也像。脸像，声音像，话多像，发号施令的腔调像，就是脾气不像。他的长官哪有耐心跟人磨一个多小时的嘴皮，不气也不恼，要是十句话之内没把事说通他早就翻脸不理人了。

再说，他认得的那个奥兹曼迪亚斯绝对不会露着一身吻痕爱痕或者别的啥痕若无其事一本正经跟他长篇大论，还……还那个什么……还故意那样穿衣服……吧……

……虽然转念一想，他并不知道这些贵族少爷们内心会自由到什么地步。

阿拉什是个身体健康心态正常的成年男性，从少年起就呆在军队，这意味着他对人的裸体/裸露着一部分身体的人/裸着炫耀肌肉伤疤和随便啥的人非常熟悉。所以他没办法正脸看对方完全不是因为他对那个眼熟的裸男感到害臊。

我又不是没见过奥兹曼迪亚斯裸着，我们还裸着（上身）打过架交过手呢，阿拉什想。这是个……反正不是脸皮厚薄的问题，我并不想知道……想到……联想到……他昨晚跟谁怎么过的夜，不关我事。他是我上级。主子和仆人才同进同出公私不分。

……为什么我会摊上这个人。

他们还有两天才会结束休检启程前往下一个目标星系，没有值班的士兵们都抓紧时间在这颗中转行星上放松休息玩乐，不到最后一秒绝对不可能回到船上。如果他相信面前这个男人的说辞和计划，那么在一切恢复原样之前不走漏风声还是有可能的。

可这不对。我应该把时空穿越这种破事向上级报告，启动紧急状态，让这个自称是十年后奥兹曼迪亚斯的家伙自己去应付调查员的审问。就算他说的是实话，确实是他那边出的问题，这对我们也一样是安全隐患。我是在拿整个飞船的人安危冒险，我到底在干吗啊。

自称是十年后奥兹曼迪亚斯的男人现在轻车熟路打开了他房间里的控制端口，翻看着近期的记录日志地图，偶尔问他几个摸不着头脑的问题。

“我们已经开始探测锡安了？”

“什么？”

“……两天后那个目标星系，我们开始探测了吗？”

“勘探队进去半个月了。通信不太顺畅。我们要在附近待命以防万一。”

“……是磁场，”他小声说，“他们三天前在靠近午夜。最新的报告在哪儿？他们探测过午夜了吗？”

“我们刚开始接触这个星系，我并不知道你们十年后给这些星星起了什么名字。”

面前的男人挑起眉毛看着他。无礼，他自己的长官一定会这么想，多半还会直接出言斥责，但自称是十年后奥兹曼迪亚斯的这个人只看了他一会儿，眼神飘开低声念了句忘了，又转回眼皱眉笑笑，开始调出地图跟他解释起这片无光星系。

阿拉什听了一会儿想，鬼才信这是奥兹曼迪亚斯，他也太……有耐心了。

阿拉什熟悉的奥兹曼迪亚斯，养尊处优，做事过分积极，不服输还争强好胜，话多还爱跟他抬杠，简单粗暴地讲是个麻烦，跟他待久了要常备胃药的那种。

刚听说他被提成奥兹曼迪亚斯副官的时候，藤太取笑说他是御用保姆，专门防着那些老兵油子欺负刚被抱出窝的漂亮奶猫。奶猫算是什么鬼？你见过刚会跑就举着爪子要开飞船的奶猫？可这也不能怪藤太，他不知道他俩变成上下级之前还见过一面，惊险又刺激。阿拉什回想起来却只记得肾上腺素的苦味而不记得人脸。接到调令后他特地费心收集起未来长官的信息：军校记录、官方通告、新闻报道。这人太年轻，也不如王储吸引眼球，能找到的有用信息实在太少。他走马观花滑过屏幕上的信息，大半都是八卦新闻用各色辞藻赞美王子的长相。可惜隔了一层文字和音像资料阿拉什没能把这尊贵又不受重视名字和那个胆子肥到敢私闯机库动战机的菜鸟联系到一起，直到见到活人，看他眉飞色舞兴冲冲话说个不停阿拉什才突然想起来他们还有过一段天知地知你知我知。那次意外之后一个多月，阿拉什第一次感受到什么叫提心吊胆，还旁敲侧击偷偷摸摸确保没人、也没有监控系统知道奥兹曼迪亚斯违规闯入机库重地。意识到给他人生添上第一次堵的始作俑者成了往后的上司时，他退伍还乡的心都有了。

但阿拉什那时候还想，八卦新闻也说得不假，这麻烦家伙确实……真不愧是贵族，漂亮得天真残忍又不知所谓，年轻得无辜，在战场上只会惹人生厌，这会儿却让人忍不住想哄着他多笑笑。他笑起来很好，神采奕奕，像生命从肉身里透出来，像光，像涌出地表的水，淌着希望和生机。阿拉什对言辞向来不上心，花样繁多的字句现在也忘得七七八八。可词句跟活人比起来算什么呢？眼前十年后的奥兹曼迪亚斯专心翻看最近的报告，他看着那人想，有什么东西没变，可想了半天还是只想得出来漂亮。

漂亮这话说出来小的那个一定立马炸毛。他都能想象到他发火的样子。眼角跳起来，牙咬紧肩耸着，如果他是只猫，背也肯定拱起来了，嘴里还会嚷着不敬啦无礼啦傲慢之类的话。说他漂亮确实不对，说面前这人漂亮就更词不达意，可我也不知道还能怎么讲。

太没道理了，我怎么总撞上奥兹曼迪亚斯搞出这种麻烦事，还总被他莫名其妙绑到同一条船上收拾烂摊子。

“脸色真难看。”奥兹曼迪亚斯撑着脸看他，“检测也做过了，大致的计划有了，我把能告诉你的都告诉你了，还有什么不满意的？”

多了。计划无非是等，现在没有午夜和锡安的最新磁场数据，你告诉我的信息一点用也派不上，就算检测证明你是奥兹曼迪亚斯那又怎么样，我照样什么都做不了。

“说到底什么事都没解决，是你心太大了。”

“不记得你以前说话这么冲。你不觉得跟长官说话太放肆了吗？”

“恕我失礼，但我的长官不在这里，如果您的话属实，那他现在在十年后。我只是想尽快解决这个事件让我的长官安全回来，如果冒犯到了您，请多包涵。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯大笑。

阿拉什分不出来他到底是在装，还是真觉得他的顶撞有什么值得笑到捂着眼睛肩膀乱颤的。很烦，这个人，在给人添堵这方面他确实是那个麻烦长官没跑了。

奥兹曼迪亚斯狂笑不止，阿拉什觉得至少有五分钟，或者五十年。然后那人才平复呼吸抬眼看他。

“……您笑够了吗？”

“噗……”

……别笑了。有什么好笑的。你笑起来还没小的那个好看呢。

“他会安全回来的。”大概又是个五十年左右，奥兹曼迪亚斯平静下来柔声说。

“原谅我体会不到您的自信。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯摆摆手，“我相信阿拉什。”

……？

“我的阿拉什。”他眼睛弯起来，“就算我们在这做不了什么，他在那里也会想办法的。”

……

……

……

得了，十年后我还在给你收拾烂摊子。这日子真的没法过了。

3.

真年轻，厌烦暴躁的小脾气都摆在脸上，我都不记得他有过这幅样子。奥兹曼迪亚斯笑。他跟阿拉什认识这么多年，今天才意识到他也有年轻气盛的时候。阿拉什眼深眉浓，如果不把胡子刮干净，皱起眉绷着脸看着还挺凶。

奥兹曼迪亚斯想吻他。

他十年前也想吻他。时间啊，仿佛没有移动过一步，可那时候看着他时还要仰起脸，如今竟可平视了。而亲吻始终没有印上去。但奥兹曼迪亚斯想亲吻和亲吻之间的意义终究还是不一样的。他看着站在一边拧着眉的阿拉什，心里有了点怜惜的味道。

可能是年龄作祟。他们现下的年龄差距和阿拉什与年轻的那个自己之间时差正好一致，年长的人多少会有点这样的优越感。他想起自己过去对阿拉什种种揣测，他那时多直白易怒啊，在察觉到对方有一点这种低看他的情绪时便暴跳如雷。

不一样，奥兹曼迪亚斯断言，我从他的未来而来，这些小心翼翼温存暧昧的倨傲都是因为我知道他今后还会经历什么。会失去这艘飞船，还有这艘船上三分之二的人。

他打开的文件里有几份人员名单，后来有些人死了，有些人调职，有些人离开了军队。过去的鬼魂。对他而言这里其实已经是座幽灵船了。

奥兹曼迪亚斯近年已经不怎么跟具体防区的舰队打交道，此刻却还觉得自己跟他们是同类，这都是因为阿拉什。这么多年，只有他像一块恒定不变的石头。

胃疼。

“阿拉什。”

年轻人扭过头，“什么事？”

“我饿了。”忘了早饭。

年轻人自闭了两秒。

“我也不想一直在这里呆着。但如果被人撞见——”

“餐厅现在应该没什么人。”阿拉什走近偏头盯着他研究了一阵，“脸的话，不细看也发现不了吧，”他像是在小声自言自语，然后退了一步眼睛上上下下审视了一番，“不过你不能跟我走在一起，”他把手放在眼睛附近比划了一下，“会被看出来。”

……不过是6厘米的身高差，我看你是欠收拾了吧。

“唔……我不是故意的……”阿拉什摸着脖子，眼神飘忽一阵又试探着转回来，眼里的狡黠大喇喇放在明面上。

“你太放肆了。”

“实在抱歉，请您原谅，先生，大人，阁下。”

“一点诚意都没有。你那副表情难看死了，想笑不如直接笑出来。” 

“我可不敢。”

你哪里不敢。他朝门口走去。要不是知道阿拉什这个时候没有别的心思，奥兹曼迪亚斯都要以为他是仗着自己爱他才敢如此无礼。

这是奇妙又难遇的机缘啊。他不是阿拉什的王，阿拉什也不当他是长官，除了年龄差逆转之外，他们俩彻底自由。他对阿拉什来说是个无关紧要的外人，虽然长着跟他长官一模一样的脸，可以被打趣，捉弄，可以随便一点，不用顾忌后果。他见过阿拉什如何待他的朋友。

餐厅确实没人，而这食物勉强欺骗味觉的虚伪口感真是久违了。阿拉什拿了一杯水在他面前坐下，时不时看一眼门口。

“说起来我一直没问，”他说，奥兹曼迪亚斯挑眉看他，“你现在到底在干什么啊？”

？

“我是说……工作……之前还一直有人说陛下是打算让你接手军队这边……”

陛下。父亲这时候还在呢。

“反正我感觉……你应该不在前线了吧……”

“嗯，不在了。”

“仗打完了吗？”

“……啊。”

“……你看起来不太高兴……我们输了？”

“不是。”

“……代价很大？如果我们能提前准备，我是说如果你知道问题出在哪儿——”

“不……我不觉得有一个……解决掉后就一劳永逸的问题，而代价也……取决于你把什么当代价……我不知道阿拉什，我不知道那些影响要过多久才会表现出来……”更年轻的时候他能作的选择并不多，到了能施加影响的时候却不知哪些决定才是对的。每向前一年再回头看，那些决定的意义也一起改变了。时间真的会改变一切，连过去和记忆都不放过。

阿拉什好像不知道该怎么反应，他宕机了一会儿，扯出一个笑脸。“……我这个时候的你可不会说自己‘不知道’。”

“啊，美好的年轻时代。”

“……没见过你这样子。”阿拉什皱起眉，刚才挤出来的笑脸变得真诚起来，在意，担心。来龙去脉太复杂，或者过于简单。总而言之，这都是分秒年月留在他身上的痕迹。

“当然了。都过了十年了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯擦嘴，撑着脸倾身向前。”干嘛，有人可说过我没怎么变过。”

“……反正肯定不是我。”

就是你。“哼，看到我就这幅样子，看到你自己是要把眼睛瞪出来吗？”

“……我？我十年后干什么了？”

你爱我。“特别不敬。”

阿拉什差点没忍住翻白眼。“不敬您就别搭理我呗。”

“我需要你。”

“……行吧。”阿拉什瘪嘴。

他不懂。他坐在那儿，心里多半只有一丁点好奇，腰背挺直，堂堂正正。奥兹曼迪亚斯想着他脊背那条柔软的凹陷。他最喜欢吻他身体的那个地方，而阿拉什会趴在床上低声笑。他也喜欢阿拉什在床上笑起来的样子。

（阿拉什笑。奥兹曼迪亚斯鼻尖贴着他的背沟，能感觉到他的身体随着笑声震动。阿拉什翻过身撑起上身，嘴边笑意未减，眉头却皱起来。

“怎么了，陛下？”

“你明天就走了。”

“是。”

“你必须走。”

“是。”他靠过来吻奥兹曼迪亚斯。）

“你不问你自己十年后在干什么？”

“……当垫背的咯。”阿拉什小声说。

“什么？”

“‘他在那里也会想办法的’不是你自己说的吗……反正我从一开始就在负责给您收拾残局……”

“……什么一开始？”

“第一次见面的时候不是你违规我还得给你打掩护吗？！”

“……我那个时候，”这个真找不到理由，但他也真不是一直都这么乱来，阿拉什却就记得这个。他怎么不记点好的。“……我那个时候还年轻。”

阿拉什咬着嘴看了他一会儿，终于忍不住咧嘴笑起来。

奥兹曼迪亚斯想吻他。

4.

回到奥兹曼迪亚斯的房间之后，阿拉什突然觉得这里太小了。他无论在哪里总能看到奥兹曼迪亚斯。

奥兹曼迪亚斯在找更新的报告。奥兹曼迪亚斯在看地图。奥兹曼迪亚斯闭上眼揉他眉间。奥兹曼迪亚斯在发呆。奥兹曼迪亚斯在看他。

“……你无聊了吗？”

“嗯，有点。”

“……你平时闲下来都在干嘛？”

“找你。”

“……你找点别的事做行吗？”

“嗯。”

“………………别看我了。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯合眼笑。“你怕什么？”

你。别那么笑，别看了，干什么啊，瘆得慌。阿拉什也不是白纸一张，他能处理年轻的那个奥兹曼迪亚斯过度泛滥阴晴不定的情绪，他也能处理欲望。我理解这个，我是说……我可长着眼睛呢，看看奥兹曼迪亚斯，我也懂有些事是没办法控制的啊。

可眼前年长的这个奥兹曼迪亚斯摆在脸上的意味就太过了。那算什么啊，我不需要你温柔,我宁愿跟小的那个吵架。至少我知道怎么应付那个。

房间里没有多余的椅子，阿拉什坐在床边，百无聊赖又异常焦躁。

“……你要是没什么事，我先回去处理工作了。”

“上岸假期你还有什么工作需要做？再说，”奥兹曼迪亚斯坐到他身边，“我要是突然又出事怎么办？”

那我能怎么办啊？我能怎么办啊？你怎么说得像是我在这里就出不了事一样？我不一样什么事都做不了吗。

……但是他可以有事做。

“你等一下。”阿拉什站起身，在奥兹曼迪亚斯有反应之前迅速撤离战斗区域。

10分钟后他带着一个加密终端回来了。

“……这什么？”

“你之前没处理完的报告还有表格。”

“…………我拒绝。”

“你本来就打算在出发之前把这些处理完的。”

“我不是来工作的阿拉什！”

“那不然现在干什么呢？反正你闲着也是闲着，处理报告至少能让你对现在的任务进程更熟悉一点。”也可以少来骚扰我。

“……你这种物尽其用的性格有时候真的很讨人厌。”

“你昨天还说这是我唯一的优点。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯脸上出现了他熟悉的那副气急败坏咬牙切齿的表情。天哪。阿拉什竟觉得如释重负。生气很好，我能应付这个。只要有足够的理由让他工作，剩下的时间他就会只顾着生闷气，不会来骚扰我了。

“……你不至于真把剩下的时间浪费在跟我说闲话上吧？”

当然不会，只是暗示奥兹曼迪亚斯浪费时间每次都能让他爆炸。长官听不得别人说他工作不力，哪怕是讲笑。三天份的工作刺激一下两天就能做完啦，万试万灵。

奥兹曼迪亚斯深呼吸。他要炸了。但他不会直接发火。他只会抢过终端开始工作，然后把阿拉什赶出去。很好，来吧。

“……你粗线条的这些地方也真的很讨人厌。”奥兹曼迪亚斯垂眼噘嘴。

？？？

“……我……就算你这么说，我……无论如何……我们总得准备更具体的计划应付接下来的事……你总得了解一下现在具体的情况……”

？？？？

“我知道，”奥兹曼迪亚斯凑到他面前直接把额头压在他肩上，“可你总得让我喘口气。”

？？？？？ 

“我在休息，”奥兹曼迪亚斯扭了扭头，呼吸就直接喷在他的脖子上，“我本来把一切都计划好了，却突然被扯进这种……我都找不到词……怎么会发生这种事……你真觉得我突然撞上这种事不会慌？”

“……………………你在害怕？”奥兹曼迪亚斯压着阿拉什的肩，重量让他动弹不得，呼吸贴在他皮肤上变得越来越潮湿。阿拉什只能梗着脖子，多动一下就要碰上奥兹曼迪亚斯的嘴。

“那倒谈不上，”奥兹曼迪亚斯抬头，“我就是，”他想了一下，“告诉你有这种可能。”

“……哈？”

“工作可以，”奥兹曼迪亚斯从他手中抽过终端坐回到工作台边，“你留下。细枝末节的事情我不记得，得问你。”

……失策！

工作。

阿拉什热爱工作。工作才是该和同事/上下级/合作对象讨论的主要话题，最多加上无关紧要的寒暄。

或者抱怨工作/顶头上司/环境。

“……我忘了我这时候的上级是他。”

……呃。

“我不仅被困在了过去，我还被困在这个无能家伙手下了！”

…………呃？

奥兹曼迪亚斯丢开手头的文件瘫倒回在床。

………………呃？？？

“别一副见鬼的表情，”奥兹曼迪亚斯翻了个身，“你又不是没被他折腾过。”

“……你一般不会这么说直属上级。”

“他本不应该再是我直属上级。”

“那恭喜你哦。你现在肯定是个能折腾他的大人物了。”

“哼。”奥兹曼迪亚斯狞笑。

“……你还是没告诉我你现在在做什么。”

“你很在意？”

“也没有。我就是，”没见过你这个样子，“想知道你为什么会变成现在这样。”

他又用那种眼神看过来。“我现在怎么了？”他笑。

“……搞不懂你……”

奥兹曼迪亚斯坐起身眯着眼睛继续笑。“你想懂？” 

“不想！”阿拉什挪远了一点，“我是说……我是说……”说不上来，“我们在开战的边缘……有些代价付了就没法弥补……但是你以前的态度，有时候让我觉得……你还挺享受的……”享受这个词不对。

“我没有，阿拉什。”

“我就是……只是感觉……我只是有点……担心，”担心这个词也不对，“你现在感觉不太一样，好像没那么咄咄逼人争强好胜了。反正……我现在安心一点。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯没回话。他眼神变了，这个阿拉什认得。不知道是不是所有贵族都有这个能耐，但奥兹曼迪亚斯确实拥有这种气质，让人觉得他上心考虑的事情是世上唯一重要的事，而他会找到答案，他会找到解决一切问题的办法。见过他的人心甘情愿奉上忠诚，而阿拉什觉得危险。

“……你真的很难信任别人。”奥兹曼迪亚斯突然说。

“什……为……啊？”

“要得到你的信任太难了，”奥兹曼迪亚斯向后倒，双肘撑在床上仰着头，“……我都不知道我是怎么做到的……”他闭上眼叹了口气。

阿拉什不明白为什么他会扯到自己，他们并不在一个频段上，但他想那不重要。他跟自己的长官都未必能在同一个基础上畅通无阻地交流，更何况现在还加上了十年的差距。再说本来他也不知道自己为什么又要问奥兹曼迪亚斯十年后在做什么，年长奥兹曼迪亚斯柔和稳重也晦涩难解，他好奇，但也只是好奇罢了。跟他讨论信任也有点莫名其妙。

“我信任你。我是说，我信任我的长官。”

“我不是在说公事。”奥兹曼迪亚斯倒回床上。

“……所以，十年后我在公事之外也一样信任你。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯将整个身子拧过来看他，看起来实在好笑。阿拉什想他是不是应该趁机抓怕一些照片视频，因为小的那个绝对不会在他面前做这种事。就算没有其他的用途，这也能成为往后的宝贵黑料。如果奥兹曼迪亚斯长官知道自己十年后是这副样子，表情一定很精彩。

“很难想象？”

“就，你们关系还挺好的？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯又合眼叹了口气。“我们关系很好。”

“你听起来不像是你们关系很好。你听起来像……‘我们关系不错我现在只偶尔想揍他了’……反正我只是随便问问，你不想说就算了。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯捂住脸，胸口随着呼吸起起伏伏，他像是说了句什么“怕你跑”，但声音被捂回嘴里，最后只又叹了口气，这一回怨念十足，像是受了什么天大的委屈。

“……我十年后怎么你了，从刚开始就不停叹气，问你又不说，你到底想怎样啊。”

“给我时间，阿拉什。”

“……行吧。”阿拉什想了想又加了句，“我真的不是非要知道不可。”

“不，我是说，”奥兹曼迪亚斯起身坐到阿拉什身边，扳过他的肩，“对年轻的我耐心一点，”他又把额头按在阿拉什的颈边。“给我时间，阿拉什。”他呼吸的潮气又贴上来了，“有些事情我现在没办法跟解释。我需要你，我需要你信任我，所以耐心一点吧。我现在只能向你要求这个了……你这个人就是……固执得像块石头。”

“……你不也一样吗。”

阿拉什挺着脖子，余光里奥兹曼迪亚斯抬起头，他便感到目光顺着潮湿的水汽爬上脖子，下颌，嘴唇，鼻梁，最后停在眼睫上。

别看我。

“……我以前一直以为你是不喜欢任何人靠近你……“ 

“……呃？”

“……但后来见过你在赫克托尔那儿喝酒才发现你在针对我。把眼睛睁开，阿拉什。”

他离得太近了，那意图太明显了。阿拉什只能别开头。”你是我的长官，奥兹曼迪亚斯，这个样子不对。”

“……现在又当我是你长官了？”奥兹曼迪亚斯把他的脸扳回来。

“……反正这样不对。”

“……他不在这儿，阿拉什，我不是你的长官。”他又靠近了一点，目光在他脸上描摹了一阵，慢慢睁大了眼睛。他太近了，呼出的气在阿拉什唇边颤抖。

“你想过这个……”他悄声惊呼。

……我应该推开他。现在就推开他。太奇怪了，人为什么会有金色的眼睛呢。只要偏一下头，只要动一下就能吻到他了。昨晚有人吻过他。亲吻他的嘴和身体。奥兹曼迪亚斯长官不在这里，他在十年后。

“…………不。”失望漫上那双眼睛。那张脸那么真诚坦白，让阿拉什以为自己真说了什么重话。危险，有些人就是这样，他们能让你把性命交出去，听他们凭手一掷。“不。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯只苦笑。

“给我时间，至少答应我这个，阿拉什。你没那么了解我，对我耐心一点。”

阿拉什点头。

奥兹曼迪亚斯回工作台边上去了。

到第27个小时的时候什么都没发生。阿拉什觉得心脏要停跳了。

奥兹曼迪亚斯说：“做你该做的事。”

阿拉什出门，去控制室转了一圈，检查一遍紧急状态的启动流程和隔离调查的手续，鬼使神差，又转回奥兹曼迪亚斯房间门口。我在干嘛。他按铃。我在干嘛？

房门猛地打开，奥兹曼迪亚斯，小的那个，站在门口，戒备又紧张。

“长官！”奥兹曼迪亚斯瞪他。“您回来了……您没事吧？“

奥兹曼迪亚斯摇头，他指了指房间，”刚在这里……“

“十年后的，他过来了。“

”他跟你说过这是怎么回事吗？“

“呃，跟我们下一个目标星系有关，还有梅林安布罗修斯。”

“那个家伙！……他在勘探队里对吧？”奥兹曼迪亚斯转身就往控制室跑。

“长官，长官！”阿拉什扯住他，“您应该先去医务室检查身体状况。”他穿的不是自己的衣服。领口太大了，他胸口上……哦。

奥兹曼迪亚斯抓紧领口，像被他的眼神蜇了一下。“我没事。”

“……您不知道两次穿越会对您的身体产生什么影响。”阿拉什走神想，留下这些痕迹的是不是同一个人，“……现在医务室桑松值班，”因为位置都差不多。“……他不喜欢多嘴。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯继续瞪他。阿拉什想，穿越对你的身体影响是个安全问题，比你昨晚跟谁睡了这种事重要多了。上岸假期大家都找乐子，谁在乎你跟谁睡啊。

………谁啊？

“安全第一，长官。”

“……我知道，还需要你说？”奥兹曼迪亚斯一动不动，眉头紧皱。他看起来很累，阿拉什想他身上还有多少同样的淤痕，又想年长的那个奥兹曼迪亚斯问，你真觉得我撞上这种事不会慌？

慌不慌我不知道，反正面前这个慌也会装不慌就是了。

“……您需要……休息一下吗，长官？”

“不用！”奥兹曼迪亚斯秒答，又一顿，随即迅速换上怒气冲冲的表情。阿拉什怀疑他是没过脑子就习惯性抬杠。

好，好，他回来了，这回真的是我熟悉的那个。那就好，连生气发火抬杠都好。他十年后真是太吓人了，变本加厉蛮不讲理，就那么从天而降下一道命令让人耐心一点，却连要等什么都不说。跟那种霸道的要求和不知深浅的温柔相比，年轻的长官发个脾气都可爱多了。

虽然也搞不清这脾气是对着谁发的。奥兹曼迪亚斯拧眉瞪着他的床，愠怒里夹着困惑和茫然，看起来比那27个小时里的阿拉什还要懵。

“长官——”

“你们干什么了？”

“欸？”

“……你们俩这段时间在干嘛？”

“工作，”阿拉什指了指工作台屏幕上的文件，“中间吃了个饭。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯看了看屏幕，又看了看阿拉什，又看了看屏幕，张开嘴，又闭上，又张开嘴。

“……他没说他十年后的事？”

“没，他好像不太想提。”

“他没说你十年后在干嘛？”

“……我没细问。”

“你们这么长时间就在……看文件？”

阿拉什想了一下，“是啊。”算是吧。

“……我……你们适应的还挺快……”奥兹曼迪亚斯捂住了脸。

“长官，医务室。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯叹了口气，脱下上衣。他裤子也不太合身，裤腰太松，虽然挡住了他腰上的两处吻痕，但是如果阿拉什再站近一点，就能看到里面了。

“……阿拉什。”

阿拉什回神才发觉自己一直盯着奥兹曼迪亚斯腰间的痕迹。这在长官那里绝对算得上是无礼。可他抬头看奥兹曼迪亚斯的脸色，却只见到烦躁挫败无可奈何和……委屈？

“……阿拉什……”

阿拉什又回神。

“……我要换衣服，你出去。”奥兹曼迪亚斯别开脸小声说。

“………哦……呃……失礼了…长官…呃……”

阿拉什不知道该说什么才好，他决定闭嘴直接走人算了。

……这日子真的没法过了。

END


End file.
